Saving a Thief
by Star912
Summary: Justice is something we question, but we shouldn't, right? How does one save a thief when justice was taught all their life. Elisa, a dark haired girl far from a home that doesn't exist, steals and runs into Raph. Uh-oh ... I noticed that most of the Raph x Reader/OC stories involve him saving her. Nothing's wrong with that, I just changed it completely. HEEHEE


"I can't believe this!" Raph threw his arms in the air, becoming more and more agitated by the minute. He motioned toward the TV.  
"Stores have been getting robbed left and right and he still hasn't been caught!"  
"Does that mean-" Mikey gasped.  
"They could rob the pizza joint dudes!" Mikey rocked back and forth on the floor, knees to his chest.  
"We're going to take him down." Leo assured.  
"Donnie? You have a prediction on where this creep will strike next!?" The 3 turtles went inside Donnie's lab, where the purple masked turtle had been very busy investigating.  
"Well, I've mapped out all the places that have been robbed in the last week." Donnie pointed to a map on his computer.  
"The direction goes from a line to a curve according to the time of stolen merchandise." Donnie pointed to his prediction,  
"This one will be hit next."  
"How do you know it's not the one next to it?" Mikey asked, a curious and admirable look on his face.  
"Well so far, the only stores that have been robbed are the ones with no cameras. This is the only store with no cameras for a half mile radius from where the last store was robbed."  
"Heh, smart." Leo complemented the thief's caution.  
"Well he won't feel so smart when I kick his-"  
"Raph!" Leo looked at his younger brother with a bit of a warning glare. The leader looked back to his three brothers, and motioned toward the door.  
"Well?"

Elisa took a screw driver from her pocket, undoing the bolts of a vent, a black hoodie covering her identity. It was a very simple deal. She'd go into a store when it was open, see if it had cameras, and if it didn't, it was on her list. She wasn't a typical get rich quick robber though, only taking what she needed. A smirk appeared on her face as the last bolt came undone and clinked on the concrete. She was surprised that investigators or whoever hadn't looked in the back of the previous stores, to perhaps check for open vents. Usually, she tried to drag a box with her feet behind her to cover the evidence that someone had gotten in. She crawled inside.

 _It's a bit small._

But that would mean she had gained weight, which was the only way to survive New York's winter. After about 30 more seconds, and coughing up cobwebs, she was in. But she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched.

 _No cameras right?_

Checking again, and seeing none, she merely shrugged.

 _Just being precautious because of my actions, yea._

The four turtles stood on a rooftop, Leo, the only one who somehow hadn't grown tired of staring at the small grocery store. Yet there was no crazy hooligan throwing a rock at a window or anyone picking at a lock. Raph wasn't having it.  
"Donnie, we've been waiting for two hours now and no one has shown up. Leo, can't we just go home!" Leo rolled his eyes. It was always typical of Raphael to become easily impatient. After all, he was a hot head. And that's an understatement. The turtle in blue simply turned toward Raph, while Mikey decided to balance on the far edge of the building.  
"Like master Splinter has told us many times before Raph, all good things come to those who wait."  
"The only good thing I'm going to get from this is I get to pound someone's-"  
"Hey guys?" Mikey asked, interrupting Raph just in time,  
"When does this store close?" It was pretty obvious that the youngest brother hadn't been paying attention to any detail whatsoever. Raph held the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  
"Mikey, it's been closed!" The 4 looked down at the store, now eyeing what Mikey was referencing. A figure with a large bag closed the door and was now leaving.  
"They closed 6 hours ago!" Donnie exclaimed.  
"That's our guy!" Leo said, and with that statement all four followed running on the roof tops.

Elisa couldn't help but turn around. She felt as if she was being followed. She clinged to the shadows, the large bag to her chest. When deciding to walk backwards, and nearly tripping over a slab of concrete, she took one last glance and decided to run.  
"Split up!" Leo yelled. Their thief had decided to turn off the main road and go into the alley maze.  
After running about a mile straight, Elisa felt her legs begin to weaken and her lungs beg for air. Slowing down she came to a stop in an alley. Eyes caught the graffiti, and she recognized her alley wasn't far from here. When looking behind her once more and not seeing anything or anyone, she tossed the bag aside and swayed back and forth a little. It wouldn't be exaggerating to say exhaustion had overcome her body. Being awake from 7 pm till 9 am could be real pains in the you know what. Before her butt could even think about landing on the concrete, she felt a whirling pull on her left arm and left leg, before she was spinning in the air and coming to a skidding stop on the pavement. Now being in a panicked state, she reached for the bag, swinging it at the unidentified figure's face, hearing a frustrated groan.  
"You get away from me!" And with bag still in hand, she made a run for it. That was a mistake. Her chin was the first thing to hit the concrete when she was tackled. Sharp loud ringing went through her head as her vision began to blur from tears and dizziness. She felt her body flip over. Even with blurry eyes, she could see that a giant turtle man was over top of her, the strings of red cloth slipping past the side of her cheek.  
"What the hell..." is all that came from the victim's mouth. She soon found kicking and punching wasn't resulting in anything. He was holding her up by the back of the collar, where her hood met the rest of the body of her shirt.  
"Time to see the master mind." The voice chuckled. Elisa should have seen this coming. That one day at night, this would happen. There was always a risk to going out.

 _Maybe I deserve this…_

When the hoodie was pulled down, Raph nearly screamed as he dropped her.  
"You- you're a girl!"  
"You- you're a turtle!" Elisa said in a mocking manner. She got up, about to simply walk away. Raph grabbed her arm.  
"Let go of me right now." The dark haired girl stated, twisting her wrist this way and that. There was no way she was looking back into those green eyes. She didn't want to look at who had just beat her up.

 _I think i got whiplash._

"I gotta apologize first!" All she wanted was for him to leave her alone. So if that was all he wanted, she would give it to him.  
"Well, i accept your apology!" Managing to snatch her hand away, she grabbed her bag and started to run but stopped.  
"Here!" she yelled, throwing the bag at his feet. When seeing the shocked look on his face, she shook her head,  
"That's what you wanted wasn't it?" She started to walk away and then asked a question.  
"Or did you just want to beat someone up?" With that she ran off. Raph was left a bit stunned but he decided to follow, but not before he opened the bag. There wasn't any money. No weapons or anything of real expensive value. Just cans.

 _No wonder that swing hurt._ _Is this even the right thief?_

Still... stealing was stealing. He needed to forget what had just happened. That he had thrown a girl to the ground. He had tackled her... Come to think of it, Raph had never really tackled anyone besides his brothers. But that was for fun. And he definitely didn't miss that bloody chin. No, Raph decided to follow just in case she was part of a gang.

A hooded figure stumbled down the alley, a hand propped on the wall. At first glance, you might think that this person was drunk. With her free hand she grazed her chin, feeling a gooey wetness. Her fingers were covered in blood. She noticed, that wasn't her only injury. When the turtle flipped her over, her left cheek and jaw slid over the pavement, peeling skin. Reaching her destination, she collapsed onto 8 layers of cardboard. It was slightly bouncy allowing her to imagine an actual mattress in its place. Suddenly a swift whoosh sound was heard along with loud clinks. It was the bag.

The four turtles all met back on the same street.

"So no luck?" Leo asked. Donnie and MIkey shook their heads. Raph rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Raph~" Mikey asked,  
"Did you get a beating?~" Raph glared,  
"Shut it Mikey!" Instead of the brothers laughing, they looked in concern, mainly to the left side of his face. It was turning dark purple.  
"Raph what happened?" Donnie asked. Raph mumbled something.  
"You're going to have to speak a little louder Raph." Leo said,  
"It's a girl, okay!?" At first they just snorted until they busted out laughing.  
"You- you mean- a girl, did that?!" Leo pointed at Raph's face until pausing.  
"Wait- so, the thief's a girl!?" Mikey squealed.  
"But this means..." Donnie referenced back to Raph's face.  
"Raph?" Leo asked,  
"Did you...?" Raph shyly nodded.  
"Oh my god." Leo put a hand to the bridge of his nose.  
"How was I supposed to know!?" Raph yelled in defense. Donnie asked:  
"If the thief's a girl, then how should we go about this?"  
"With caution" was all Leo said.  
"Raph should do it." Mikey said.  
"Mikey... I've never heard you say something so stupid in your life!" Raph exclaimed,  
"I'm the reason why she's bleeding!"  
"Wait, what?" All four looked in shock.  
"Did you stab her?!" Mikey yelled in question.  
"NO! No i didn't! Oh my- ugh!"  
"Why should Raph go alone?" Leo asked,

 _You actually want to listen to Mikey's idea! Key word: Mikey!_

"Raph caused her damage. He should be the one to tend to it." Mikey said. Raph hated that he had a point.  
"I'm not going to be able to talk myself out of this am I?" asked Raph after a few painful assurances that he would go by himself.  
"What do you even want me to do?!"  
"Just tend to her wounds, get the money, and make sure she doesn't go robbing anymore stores." Donnie stated simply  
"But there isn't any mon-"  
"We'll be on the rooftops Raph- just in case." Leo said.  
"In case of what?!" Leo pointed to Raph's left cheek,  
"We don't want any more injuries, do we?"

 _Okay, that's just cold._


End file.
